1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a method for predicting the location of a mark.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of processes are used to manufacture a semiconductor package. These processes include engraving a mark and/or a sawing indication on electronic device regions in a substrate, cutting the electronic device regions using the sawing indication, and inspecting the electronic device regions that are separated from each other. The separated electronic device regions may be released from factories with the mark still engraved thereon.